familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Junius Sextus Fullmer (1835-1888)
}} Biography Junius' parents moved to Richland County, Ohio in 1835 for better economic opportunities, very shortly after his birth. Shortly after their arrival they encountered missionaries of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints and were converted to the Mormon Religion. In the spring of 1837, Eugene and his brother Junius received a blessing at the hand of a Elder John P. Green. At age 2, Junius' family was just moving into a new home next to Haun's Mill, Missouri, when the Missouri militia raided that place and he hid in the woods with his mother. Afterwards they had to relocate to Illinois. Soon after this the mob sent word that they were coming to kill all they could find alive and burn their houses and possessions. I took our three children and went and concealed ourselves as best we could. Sister Lewis and her two children were along with me. We went into the woods and came to a large oak tree that had fallen to the ground, so we crept through the upper branches of this tree and sat down on the trunk. Here we were screened from observation by the branches and foliage of the tree. My husband, not thinking it wisdom for all to hide together, hid himself in another place. About 3 o'clock in the morning we decided to go and see if the mob had been to carry out their threats, but we found that the mobbers had not come, so we went into our house and got in just in time to be sheltered from a heavy thunder storm. 1850 Hunter Wagon Company Numbered amoung the participants in the Edward Hunter 1850 Pioneer Company, a early Mormon pioneer wagon train traveling from to Salt Lake City in the early summer. 261 individuals and 67 wagons were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Kanesville, Iowa (present day Council Bluffs). This company was organized at 12-mile creek near the Missouri River. It was the first Perpetual Emigrating Fund Company of LDS Church. Its leader, Edward Hunter would go to become the 3rd presiding bishop of the church the following year. Several diary/biographical accounts exist for this group. At age 15, Junius migrated west to Utah with his mother and siblings in the Edward Hunter 1850 LDS Pioneer Wagon Company where he had charge of the bishop's cattle herd. His mother's autobiography is a key historical record for that group. We arrived in Salt Lake Valley on the 12th day of October, 1850 thus making the journey in 14 weeks from the Missouri River. My two boys, Junius and Octavius, drove the loose stock for the company across the plains. The greater part of this herd was owned by Bishop Hunter. Junius had charge of the herd and the Bishop furnished him with a horse to ride. Occasionally my son Octavius would relieve his brother in driving these animals. My Son, Eugene drove my team and took care of the animals from the starting point till we arrived in Salt Lake Valley. The 1866 Deseret News reports that Junius left on LDS Church mission to Europe in the spring of 1863 and then returned back to Utah with the Thomas Ricks Pioneer Wagon Company. RETURNED MISSIONARIES.—Elders Charles W. Stayner, Jonas Nuttall. Beck, John Luther. Dalton, Junius Sextus. Fullmer, William. Wheeler and William. David. Williams, returning missionaries, arrived with Capt. Thomas. E. Ricks's train, from their missions to Europe. The four first named brethren left here in the spring of '63; the two last named in the spring of '64. It is a source of gratification to all lovers of the truth to see the willingness with which the elders respond to calls made for missionaries to bear the gospel to the nations; and it is a cause for thankfulness and gratitude to witness their returning in safety, having labored in faithfulness to accomplish the object for which they went forth. We most heartily welcome our brethren, the missionaries, back again to the mountains. - "Returned Missionaries," Deseret News Weekly 30 Aug. 1866, 317. Junius wife's name was Lucy Ellyer or Hillier. She was an immigrant from Dorsetshire, England. It appears that they were married in the Logan Temple just barely one month after his return from Europe. His young family appears on 1870 US Census for Salt Lake City 6th Ward with occupation as Farm Labor. The 1880 US Census listed the family at Logan, Utah with his occupation as carpenter. Vital Records 1850 US Census "United States Census, 1850," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/MCS6-BC8 : accessed 02 Dec 2013), David Fullmer, Great Salt Lake county, Great Salt Lake, Utah Territory, United States; citing dwelling 421, family 421, NARA microfilm publication M432, roll 919. Household Listing #421 at Salt Lake City * David Fullmer - M/47 - B: Penn /Ocp: Farmer * Rhoda Ann Fullmer - F/38 - B: Penn * Eugene Fullmer - M/18 - B:Penn * Junius Fullmer - M/16 - B:Penn * Octavius Fullmer - M/13 - B:Ohio * Elvira Fullmer - F/11 - B:Ill * Ortensia Fullmer - F/8 - B:Ill * Susanna Fullmer - F/6 - B:IA * David Fullmer - M/4 - B:IA * Rhoda Fullmer - F/2 - B:IA Household Listing #422 at Salt Lake City Adjacent Household of 2nd Wife under assumed name * Sarah Rockwell - F/28 - B:Conn. * Sarah J Rockwell - F/4 - B:Ia Adjacent Household Listing #423 at Salt Lake City (Parents of David Rullmer) * Peter Fullmer - M/78 - B:Penn - Ocp: None * Susanna Fullmer - F/68 - B:Penn * Mary Fullmer - F/18 - B:Penn * Jane Fullmer - F/16 - B:Penn 1880 US Federal Census US Census taken for the Logan Precinct, 15-June-1880. * Junis S. Fulmur - M/45 - B:Penn - Head - Ocp: Carpenter * Lucy Fulmer - F/43 - B:England - Wife * Mary Jane Fulmur - F/12 - B:Ut - Daughter * Alice Fulmur - F/11 - B:Ut - Daughter * Mina Fulmur - F/9 - B:ut - Daughter * David F. Fulmur - M/5 - B:Ut - Son * Rhoda A. Fulmur - F/3 - B:Ut - Daughter * Eugene Fulmur - M/1 - B:Ut - Son Will of David Fullmer Extract from the last will of David Fullmer, recorded in 1874. ...Further instructions to my sons. Eugene is to have that parsel of land for which I have given him a Deed. And Junius Sextus is to have that parsel of land on which he lives and for which I have given him a Deed. and my wife Sarah Sophronia is to have that parsel of land for which I have given her a Deed. bein thirty three feet fronting on the street and runing ten rods south, Joining on Junius s all the way it is my will. that she shall have the privilege of living in the room wherein she now lives untill the same propperty on which it stands shall be sold. and in that case another house to be provided for her on her own land, and further that my sister Desdamona shall be allowed to live in the room where she now lives untill the property is sold should she live so long, but if it is sold before her death, she is to have one hundred Dollars. but the balance of this lot that is not deeded away, shall be for the benefit of my wife Rhoda Ann and Octavius, David and Don Peter as they can agree among themselves. David is to have the privilege of building a house on the street runing south. and whenever it is sold he is to have pay for his house. I should like Don to have a teem and waggon this is the sum and substance of my propperty. David Fullmer References * Rhoda Ann Marvin History - Archived at FamilySearch.org * Edward Hunter 1850 LDS Pioneer Wagon Company - Journal and list of participants * Thomas Ricks 1866 LDS Pioneer Wagon Company - Deseret News Article - Missionaries returning from Europe. * Gravesite of Junius Fullmer - Find-A-Grave Memorial #34011823 - Logan City Cemetery. * 1985 Peter Fullmer Family Organization Letter - 1874 Will of David Fullmer